REENCONTRO DOS TIME FORCE
by metabee.x
Summary: Uma história que conta o encontro dos Power Rangers tempos depois de vencer Hansik...


**      O REENCONTRO DA FORÇA DO TEMPO**

**Na pequena cidade de Los Demmons,viviam quase 4.000 pessoas,sendo que 5delas eram Wes,Trip,lucas,Kate e Jean que eram os power rangers força do tempo.**

**Cinco anos haviam se passado desde a última batalha com Hansik.**

**Cada um dos rangers tomou seu rumo na vida.**

**Wes fez um curso de um mês por correspondência de barbeiro,se tornando assim o melhor barneiro da região.**

**Trip se tornou um ótimo cirurgião dentista e atendia o público a preços populares.**

**Kate treinou muito seu físico e se tornou campeã mundial de fisioculturismo.**

**Jean  abriu uma barraquinha de pastel que vendia de tudo,de pastel claro a cachorro quente com alface.**

**Por fim Lucas que não poderia ter outra profissão além de taxista,pois adorava pilotar um carango.**

**Wes se deu tão bem como barbeiro que conseguiu comprar o carro de seus sonhos com apenas um mês de trabalho.**

**Um fusca prata,com pneus firestone,4 portas motor de 160 c.c e equipado com nitro.**

**Em um de seus passeios no possante Wes vê ao longe uma barraquinha de pastel e resolve parar para comer,pois já não comia faziam meia hora.**

**Ele parou o carro na guia,colocou o bilhete de zona azul para não ser multado e foi em direção a barraquinha.**

**A vendedora estava de costas,então Wes chegou perto e disse:**

**-Por favor moça,me vê um pastel especial com ovo.**

**A vendedora então se vira e por um acaso do destino é Jean que fala:**

**-Wes,é você mesmo?**

**Wes estava pasmo ao ver sua antiga paixão e falou:**

**-Não creio Jean,não pode ser você-disse ele.**

**Jean então falou:**

**-Por que não Wes,eu não mudei tanto assim.**

**-Apenas pintei meu cabelo de roxo,e estou um pouco barrigudinha porque andei tomando umas cervejinhas a mais.**

**-A claro coloquei uma prótese de silicone também mas de resto to iguazinha antes.**

**Jean também completou:**

**-Você que não mudou nada Wes,está o mesmo gato de antes-disse ela.**

**_Que bom que você acha isso-disse Wes.**

**-Meu trabalho não parece mas é bem cansativo,fazendo uma única barba eu chego a perder 10 quilos,o que me faz manter a forma.**

**_Bom Wes,eu estou muito feliz em te ver,mas me diz ai vai querer só o pastel mesmo?perguntou Jean.**

**-A sim fiquei tão feliz em te ver também que até esqueci...Bom deixa eu ver-disse Wes.**

**-O que você tem de refrigerante ai-perguntou Wes.**

**-Deixa eu ver-disse Jean.**

**-Eu tenho coca-cola,fanta maça,dolly de uva e uma marca nova de refri que se chama fofochuco-disse ela.**

**-Opa então manda um fofochuco-disse Wes.**

**Então Jean fritou o pastel para Wes com muito carinho,não deixou nem ficar muito engordurado,secou bem no papel toalha tabajara e também pegou o fofochuco bem geladinho para ele,que devorou tudinho um segundos.**

**Depois de comer,Wes falou:**

**-Jean o que você acha de nós irmos atrás da galera,pra matarmos a saudade?-perguntou ele.**

**-Poxa Wes seria o máximo ver a Kate,Trip e Lucas de novo,eu topo sim-disse ela.**

**-Belê então,vamos lá,que horas você fecha a barraquinha?-perguntou ele.**

**-A depende do movimento,hoje como está meio fraco,eu devo fechar por volta das 15:00 horas-disse Jean.**

**_Ok então disse Wes,eu vou em casa me arrumar e também vou no posto por 10 conto de gasosa e passo aqui pra te pegar depois.**

**-Combinado então disse Jean.**

**E lá se foi Wes para sua casa que era um quarto com cozinha,que ele havia alugado com desconto porque o banheiro ficava do lado de fora da casa.**

**Ele tomou um longo banho de 5 minutos,passou shampoo meu baby com aroma de uva,para ficar com o cabelin cheroso(escrevi assim de propósito ein).**

**Saiu do banho e colocou uma linda roupa...**

**Uma camisa cor sim,cor não,uma calça com desenho do frajola no bolso direito,uma meia do jaspion e um tênis da marca bubble gummers.**

**Pra finalizar passou um perfume francês cujo nome era legambazon.**

**Depois de se arrumar todo,entrou em seu possante e foi-se embora.**

**No rádio de carro colocou seu cd favorito que havia comprado em um ambulante,porque seu gravador de cd estava com defeito.**

**O cd era da banda virgulóides e a música que estava tocando era:**

**(Nessa bumba não ando mais,acharam um bagulho no banco de trás).**

**As 15:00 em ponto Wes chega para pegar Jean,que já tinha fechado a barraca e tomado um banho na casa do vizinho pra ficar bonita também.**

**Ela estava linda com um vestido roxo escrito na frente(eu amo as baleias),um chinelo havainas e uma meia calça tri-fil.**

**Seu cabelo também estava show de bola,porque ela fez uma Maria Chiquinha em cada ponta.**

**Wes ficou pasmo com tal visão,que até babou na camisa e em seguida falou:**

**-Jean você está linda-disse ele.**

**-A obrigada disse Jean,essa é minha roupa de gala.**

**-Bom,quem vamos encontrar primeiro?perguntou Wes**

**-A sei lá,você decidi-disse Jean.**

**-Então já que é assim,vamos ao consultório do Trip que fica em uma favela aqui perto.**

**Lá se foram eles para encontrar Trip,pegaram um trânsito horrível porque a frente deles um bêbado tinha atropelado um cachorro vira lata que pertencia a uma madame da alta sociedade,causando assim um tremendo rebú na estrada.**

**Mas aos trancos e barrancos conseguiram chegar na favela do morro da jaguatirica melequenta,onde ficava o consultório de Trip.**

**Logo na entrada da favela,foram recebidos por um afro-brasileiro que estava trajando uma calça jeans desbotada,uma camisa escrito(i kill memo-e daí?)e estava descalço porque seu único par de tênis tinha sido mordido por um pitbull.**

**O afro chegou neles e disse:**

**-Que que ocês qué aqui ein.**

**Wes viu na cintura do afro uma arma totalmente carregada modelo garrucha,e do lado dela uma faca ginsu afiadíssima,ou seja,ele estava armado até os dentes.**

**Wes ficou com medo de responder mais disse:**

**-Nós viemos visitar um amigo.**

**-Qual o nome desse amigo meu truta,fala logo véio ou você vai leva pipoco nas fuça moro-disse o cabra.**

**-È Trip,é Trip falou Wes bem rápido.**

**-A sim,ocês são migos do dr.Trip?por quê não falaram antes?disse o afro.**

**-O dr é muito querido aqui,incrusive ele até fez essa dentadura pra eu de grátis ó.**

**O afro tirou a dentadura da boca e mostrou para Wes.**

**-Ele nem cobrou nada de mim-falou o afro.**

**Jean ficou com tanto nojo que quase vomitou.**

**-Bom então seis pode passa,vão na fé,e se mais alguém parar vocês,é só vocês dize que o jabuticaba maligno deixou ocês passa que fica tudo bem.**

**Wes pra entrar no clima respondeu:**

**-Firmeza dom,valeu mesmo.**

**Ao entrar no consutório,Trip estava atendendo um paciente.**

**Ele estava fazendo um pivô pra uma senhora de 56 anos que tinha caído da escada e quebrou o centroavante da frente.**

**Trip que não viu que eram seus amigos que tinham chegado,os mandou esperar muito educamente:**

**-Da pra vocês esperarem?se estiverem com pressa dão linha na pipa porque eu vo demora aqui.**

**Wes e Jean ficaram abismados com a educação de Trip e disseram:**

**-Sim dr Trip nós vamos esperar.**

**-Firmeza então-disse Trip.**

**Depois de uma hora fazendo o pivô,finalmente Trip saiu da sala.**

**Wes e Jean estavam tão impacientes que já tinham comido três saquinhos de ruffles de cebola e salsa com gatorade de uva.**

**Ao ver Wes e Jean,Trip ficou muito surpreso e falou:**

**Não acreditooooo,como vocês me acharam aqui seus fi di rapariga-disse Trip.**

**Ele correu,deu um longo abraço nos amigos e falou:**

**-Que bom ver vocês de novo seus marditos.**

**-Tava morreno de saudade.**

**-O que vocês andaram fazendo essse tempo todo perguntou ele.**

**-Eu sou dona de uma barraca de pastel e salgados em geral-disse Jean.**

**-E eu sou um barbeiro renomado-disse Wes.**

**-È to vendo que vocês se deram bem na vida-disse Trip.**

**-Mas o que trás vocês aqui,que milagre é esse-perguntou Trip.**

**-Nada,apenas queríamos rever os amigos-disse Wes.**

**-Por falar nesses cadê o mequetrefe do Lucas e a safada da Kate-perguntou Trip.**

**-Nós viemos primeiro encontrar você,e ver se você quer ir com a gente ao encontro deles-disse Jean.**

**-Opa é nóis,demoro-disse Trip.**

**-Eu tinha uns dentes pra arranca e talz mais vo pedi pra minha secretaria desmarca tudo.**

**Ele pega o telefone e fala com a secretaria:**

**-Dona Naidanavindanavolta.por favor desmarque todos os meus pacientes da tarde porque vou dar um role com meus amigo moro?**

**-Ok patrãozin-disse ela.**

**Então lá se foram eles,para encontrar Kate,que segundo noticias que eles haviam tido,estava trabalhando como secretária de uma empresa de marketing de minhocas artificias para pesca.**

**Para variar no caminho,pegaram um baita trânsito,porque a frente deles uma mulher perdeu o controle do carro e atropelou uma paca que tinha fugido do zoológico.**

**Chegando na empresa em que Kate trabalhava,eles a viram logo de cara,mas ela não os viu porque estava de costas falando no telefone:**

**-Sim meu senhor,sim-disse ela.**

**-O senhor pediu 500 minhocas sabor chocolate com pimenta e vai recebe-las dentro do prazo.**

**-Não meu senhor,não haverá atrasos.**

**-Como?o senhor vai sustar o cheque?por que?**

**-A meu senhor,quer saber de uma coisa.**

**-Vá catar coquinho,procurar cabelo em ovo porque nossa empresa é altamente renomada e não precisamos de um cliente pentelho como o senhor-disse Kate muito educamente e batendo o telefone em seguida na cara do cliente.**

**Depois que ela desligou,Trip gritou:**

**-Eae Kate amigona veia de guerra,tudo firmeza contigo?**

**Kate virou-se e mau podia crer no que seus olhos viam.**

**Ela correu e abraçou os três amigos de uma vez só.**

**Com sua força quase os esmagou,só não o fez porque Wes gritou:**

**-Kate,Kate calma,ou você vai vai patê de rangers com a gente.**

**Só então Kate se deu conta de que estava quase matando seus amigos e parou.**

**Nossa vocês não fazem idéia de como estou feliz em ver vocês-disse Kate.**

**-Quanto tempo faz que não nos vemos?um ano,dois já nem lembro mais-falou ela.**

**-Pois é Kate,já faz mó cara de tempo mesmo,mas você não mudou nada em menina-disse Jean.**

**-A é,vocês nem ficaram sabendo do meu casamento não é?perguntou Kate.**

**-Nossa,você casou?quando?com quem?-perguntou Wes.**

**-Foi sim,casei faz um mês já-disse ela.**

**-Me casei com o Chade,o ranger azul da light speed.**

**-Ele é um marido maravilhosoooo-disse Kate toda empolgada.**

**-Trabalhador,honesto,carinhoso.**

**-Ele ta batalhando para comprar um ap pra nós com quarto e cozinha,mas ta difícil porque todos os bancos negam empréstimo para ele porque o nome dele ta no spc(serviço de proteção ao crédito).**

**-Tudo por causa de um maldito cheque borracha que ele passou em uma pizzaria,que diga-se de passagem aquela pizza estava um lixo,a massa dura,um horror eca.**

**-Mas nossa vida e muito boa,eu trabalho aqui e ele trabalha como professor de karatê na escola (pancada nos fracos é nosso lema).**

**-Que bom Kate,ficamos felizes por você miga fofa,você merece tudo de bom-disse Jean.**

**-É sim,completou Trip,e também o Chad é mó truta firmeza,gente boa pa dedéu.**

**-Bom Kate o negócio é o seguinte-disse Wes.**

**-Nós nos reunimos para matar a saudade dos velhos tempos.**

**-Como você vê só falta o Lucas.**

**-Você ta afim de ir procurar ele com a gente?perguntou Wes.**

**-Opa claro que sim-disse Kate.**

**-Mas vocês esperam meu expediente?**

**-Ok kate,então seguinte,enquanto seu expediente não acaba,eu vou colocar gasosa no meu carro-disse Wes.**

**-Ele ta com problema e ta bebendo gasolina feito o cão.**

**-Hahaha riu Kate e disse.**

**-Ok Wes então 5 horas passa ai pra me pegar por favor.**

**Depois disso Wes,Trip e Jean foram abastecer o carro.**

**Wes colocou 20 conto de gasosa e pagou com cheque pré para 20 dias.**

**Aproveitou e passou na lojinha do posto para comer um salgadinho.**

**Wes chegou no atendente e falou:**

**-Me da esse quibe aqui meu camarada.**

**-Que quibe?perguntou o atendente.**

**-Esse aqui,apontou Wes.**

**-A sim,mas isso não e quibe,é um ovo cozido-disse o cara.**

**Wes só entendeu o que o atendente quis dizer,quando ele enfiou a mão na esfufa para pegar o ovo e ao chegar a mão perto do dito cujo,saíram uns 100 mosquitos de cima do ovo.**

**Jean que viu a cena quase vomitou,mas Wes que estava varado de fome nem ligou e comeu o ovo todinho e ainda lambeu os beiços.**

**Saindo de lá o destino tinha preparado uma surpresa para eles.**

**Bem na saída do posto bateram em uma variante prata,chique no úrtimo,com pneus recauchutados,motor de 4 cavalos,2 éguas e três jumentos,limpador de para brisa traseiro.**

**O carro era tão chique que até dvd player tinha.**

**Após a batida,desce do carro um sujeito muito bem apanhado vestido com uma bermuda verde limão,um chinelo raider e uma camisa preta escrito atrás(face of ass).**

**O sujeito já chega gritado:**

**-Você esta cego seu desgramado duma figa?**

**Ele já parte logo para a agressão,tentando acertar Wes que desvia e lhe da um soco bem no zóio do mardito.**

**Após dar o soco,Wes percebe que conhece o elemento e fala:**

**-Lucas,é você.**

**-Lucasss.levanta.**

**Então Lucas se levantou e só então reconheceu que era Wes.**

**-Eu não acredito-disse Lucas.**

**-Então o barbeiro que arregaçou meu carro é você Wes!!!**

**-Hehehe riu Wes.**

**-Lucas me desculpe,é que o freio do meu carro ta meio esfoladin,mas fica de boa porque vou pagar o conserto do seu carro ok?-disse Wes.**

**-Não tudo bem,deixa pra la-disse Lucas.**

**-Já tem um tempo que estou namorando um Passat 80 que ta a venda lá perto de casa por 1.000 reais,é so troca o motor que ele fica 0 bala.**

**-Vou pegar um empréstimo no banco do Brasil e compra a vista mano.**

**Os olhos de Lucas brilharam ao falar do Passat(putz rs).**

**-Lucas nós estávamos indo buscar a kate justamente para ir te encontrar,mas o destino se encarregou disso-disse Trip.**

**-Então o que você de irmos ao encontro dela agora?perguntou Wes.**

**-Beleza então,bora la encontra a Kate-disse Lucas.**

**Lá se foram eles para encontrar a amiga e partir para o passeio a 5.**

**Chegando lá Kate se assombrou ao ver Lucas e disse:**

**-Ué não não íamos encontrar o Lulu?**

**-E como ele já está ai-perguntou ela.**

**-Xi Kate e uma longaaaa história,mas o que importa é que estamos juntos de novo uhu-disse Wes.**

**-Bom,então o que faremos agora-perguntou Lucas.**

**-Eu ouvi dizer que tem uma boate nova na cidade,chamada(cacatua desdentada)-disse Trip.**

**-Dizem que la rola altas músicas e também que la se serve o melhor caldo de mocotó da região.**

**-Então feito-disse Wes.**

**Foram eles então para a cacatua desdentada.**

**Chegando la tiveram outra surpresa.**

**O segurança de la era ninguém menos que Tommy,o ranger mais famoso do mundo,que tinha se aposentado e estava fazendo esse bico para poder cuidar dos 3 filhos que havia tido com Kimberly.**

**Os nomes dos filhos eram:Rubisvaldo macclen,Creonisse ponpadour e José livencourt.**

**Tommy falou:**

**-Sejam bem-vindos rangers da força do tempo.**

**-Espero que vocês gostem da nossa boate.**

**-Como vocês são rangers,vou dar um desconto pra vocês.**

**-O preço normal da entrada são 3 reais,então vou fazer pra vocês por 2,99 beleza-disse Tommy.**

**-Nossaaaa,valeu mesmo Tommy amigão-disse Lucas feliz da vida pelo desconto.**

**Eles entraram então na boate.**

**De cara já gostaram,porque estava tocando uma música de arrasar.**

**(ele é corno mais é meu amigo,ele é viado mais é meu amigo,ele é baitola mais é meu amigo,ele pode ser ladrão mais e meu amigo...um amigo é pra acudir o outro,eu to aqui pra acudir você.)**

**Dirigiram-se então para o bar-restaurante da boate.**

**Chegando lá Wes pediu uma seven up sabor jiló,Trip uma mini dolly de acerola,Jean uma cerveja com limão e açaí,Lucas um iogurte de morango e Kate uma vodka tripla com azeitonas pretas.**

**Para comer Wes pediu o tal caldo de mocotó,Trip um pão com ovo e batata frita,Lucas um bife a cavalo com salada de agrião,Jean e Kate pediram uma feijoada com direito a pé,rabo,orelha e até unha de porco para dividir.**

**Depois de encheram a pança,resolveram fazer hora indo dançar.**

**-Ei vou mostrar uma dança que aprendi para vocês-disse Trip.**

**Ele foi em direção ao meio do salão e começou a dançar uma dança muito estranha,a qual ele mesmo chamou de dança da gazela enfurecida.**

**Todos riram do jeito escalafobético de Trip dançar.**

**Kate pra não ficar para trás falou:**

**-Já que é assim,também vou mostrar uma dança que aprendi no Brasil.**

**Ela foi e começou a dançar de um modo muito sexy,deixando os rapazes muito loucos.**

**Depois de meia hora dançando,ela parou e falou que o nome da tal dança era dança do tamanduá africano.**

**Jean estava até passando mau de tanto que havia comido.**

**Nesse momento acontece algo inesperado.**

**Um monstro horrível invade a boate derrubando meio mundo.**

**O nome do infeliz era Éricmarmozu,um monstro terrível com o poder de enfeitiçar,paralizar suas vitimas,principalmente mulheres.**

**Èricmarmozu veio das trevas profundas para se vingar dos rangers que haviam matado seu irmão Reinaldogianechinimozu.**

**-E agora amigos,o que faremos?-perguntou Wes.**

**-Só há uma opção Wes,vamos lutarrrrr-disse Jean.**

**-Então bora pra porrada-disse Wes.**

**Foi uma luta colossal,Wes deu um rabo de arraia no bicho feio que caiu no chão dando assim uma chance para Lucas ataca-lo com chutes.**

**Mas o bicho não era fraco não,e levantou-se já dando uma rajada de gases flatulentos em Lucas que caiu desmaiado.**

**Trip tentou acerta-lo com seu soco splish splash mas o monstro desviou na hora h,e acertou Trip com um chute na cacunda.**

**Kate chega por trás do mardito e agarra-o,levanta-o bem alto e o joga a 40 cm de distância.**

**Mas o bicho e tão bisonho que cai de pé,e já vira dando um cusparada de ácido em Kate que só sobreviveu graças a sua roupa que tinha comprado em uma loja de 1,99 e o tecido era tão ruim,tão duro,que agüentou a cusparada.**

**Os rangers só viam uma solução!**

**-Gente só há um meio de vercee este nojento-disse Wes.**

**-Vamos gorfar...opss morfar-disse ele.**

**-Sim chefin-disse Lucas.**

**(todos juntos).**

**-É hora da força do tempo....**

**(que emoçãooooo,eu to escrevendo quase chorando buaaa....agora imaginem a música tema).**

      **Time Force**

**      Time Force  
      Power Rangers  
      Racing to another time  
      Chrono Morphers are on-line  
      Timeless wonders  
      Fire and thunder  
      Off to save the world  
      Go, Go, Time Force  
      Time for Power Rangers Time Force  
      Time for Power Rangers Time Force  
      Time for Power Rangers Time Force  
      Time Force  
      Time Force  
      (Intervalo)  
      Time for Power Rangers Time Force  
      Time for Power Rangers Time Force  
      Time Force  
      Time Force  
      Power Rangers  
      Go!**

**Depois de morfarem a batalha ganhou um novo rumo.**

**O bicho levo uma sova danada,já tava todo roxo com o boca sangrando.**

**Ai ele resolveu apelar e se transformo em uma ser gigantesco.**

**-Circuito precisamos da sua ajuda-gritou Wes.**

**-Putz Wes-falou Jean.**

**-Você esqueceu que nós trocamos a circuito por uma torradeira e por um liquidificador aquela época que o bicho pego na torre e nós não tínhamos grana nem para comprar bolacha de maisena?-completou Jean.**

**-Affff-falou Wes.**

**-É mesmo,mas e agora?estamos na roça-disse Wes.**

**Mas nesse momento em um vôo surpreendente,surgi circuito que tinha fugido do dono do brechó onde os rangers haviam feito a barganha.**

**Ela perdoou os rangers,e entendeu que foi necessária sua venda.**

**A temporada que ela passou no brechó nem tinha sido tão ruim,ela até conheceu o alfa la,porque ele também tinha sido trocado só que por uma batedeira e um 3 em 1 pelos rangers turbo.**

**Circuito já chegou gritando:**

**-Rangers eu vim da uma rapoio pro cês sacaram?**

**-Bora pra pendenga de novo-disse circuito invocando assim os megazords.**

**Os zords chegaram rapi10,os rangers saltaram pra dentro deles e começaram a batalha.**

**O monstro deu até um certo trabalho para o zord que estava no modo rosa choque e não agüentou o tranco.**

**Mas Wes como intrépido líder que era,rapidamente passou para o modo vermelho sanguinolento.**

**Nesse modo o monstro não teve a mínima chance e levo uma piaba nervosa.**

**Pra fechar a conta e passar a régua Wes desferiu o golpe fatal do zord contra Éricmarmozu.**

**O golpe micareta afiada da katana ninja.**

**Acabada a batalha os rangers estavam só o pó.**

**Wes então fala:**

**-Po galera,foi demais nosso dia ein-disse ele.**

**-Comemos,bebemos e farriamos muitooo.**

**-Mas agora to cansadão ó.**

**-Eu também estou-disse Jean.**

**-Todos estamos minha querida Jean-disse Lucas.**

**-O negócio e cada um ir pro seu cafofo agora e tira uma boa pestana(soneca)-disse Trip.**

**-Demoro-disse Kate.**

**-Wes você da uma carona pra gente até o ponto do busão?-perguntou Kate.**

**-Com o maior prazer-disse Wes.**

**Ele os levou até o ponto e foi-se embora com Jean.**

**Kate e Trip pegaram uma lotação clandestina destino Jabaquara-interlagos,sendo que Trip desceu na favela estrela solitária onde morava,e Kate desceu na avenida jaquara onde residia,na rua Alfredo prazeiroso texugueiro.**

**Lucas pegou um ônibus para o morro do cachorro louco onde tinha um duplex.**

**Jean e Wes se despediram longamente na frente da casa de Jean.**

**-Wes eu adorei te reencontrar meu amor-disse Jean.**

**-Também adorei de ver de novo querida Jean.**

**Ele deu um beijo carinhoso nela ao som de:**

**(vem aqui que agora eu to mandando,vem meu cachorrinho a sua dona ta chamando),que estava tocando no rádio do seu carro.**

**Após o beijo,Wes entra no carro acelera o possante,olha para Jean carinhosamente e diz:**

**-Não se preocupe meu amor,agora que te achei não vou perde-la nunca mais.**

**Então ele parti vendo o reflexo de sua amada no retrovisor rachado do seu carro.**

**Jean entra para sua casa,e pensa quando vera seu amado Wes de novo.**

**Mas em seu coração cheio de colesterol,ela tem a certeza que será muito...muito breve.**

**Esse foi o reencontro dos rangers força do tempo.**

**Até um dia,porque certamente quando o mundo ou seu bairro precisar de heróis,concerteza eles estarão lá.**

**  ++++++++++++++________________________++++++++++++++++++++__________**

**PUTZ ESSE DEU MÓ TRAMPO PRA MIM,É DIFICIL AVACALHA MEUS HÉROIS MAS BLZ.**

**ATENDENDO A PEDIDOS EU FIZ ESSA PARÓDIA.**

**ESPERO QUE GOSTEM.**

**ABRAÇOS**

**METABEE.X**

**AGORA OS AGRADECIMENTOS...**

**AGRADEÇO AO GOKU QUE MATOU O BABY VEGEETA O SER ASQUEROSO VIU.**

**AO SCOOBY-LOO QUE AJUDOU O FRED A DESVENDAR O MISTÉRIO DA MOSCA VESGA.**

**AGRADEÇO AO GOLD FINGER(MEU PC)POR ME ATURAR VALEU GOLD VOU TE RECOMPENSAR AUMENTANDO SUA MEMORIA RAM,SE VAI FICA RAPIDAO MEU VELHO AMIGO.**

**AGRADEÇO NOVAMENTE AO ULTRAMAN QUE MATOU O MONSTRO HORRIVEL.PUTZ EU ODIAVA AQUELE BICHO,VALEU ULTRA TE AMO RS...**

**BEIJOS STELLAAAAAAAAAA.**

**LILI ABRAÇO,E VALEU POR LER ESSAS MINHAS BOBAGENS.**

**DAI,BRIGADO TAH.VOCÊ  TAMBÉM LE E SEMPRE DEIXA REVIEWS MUITO LEGAIS.**

**CHIBI,SPOOKI VOCÊS TAMBÉM THANK YOU VERY MUCH E ABRAÇO PRA VOCÊS.**

**LULU SEU TOSCO VALEU POR LER ESSAS ATROCIDADES TAMBÉM E SEMPRE DIZER QUE TA LEGAL  KKKK.VLW AMIGÃO**

**USAGI VOCÊ TAMBÉM VIU,OBRIGADO POR ME ATURAR SEMPRE...BEIJOS**

**BOM É ISSO POVO.**

**ABRAÇOS PRA VCS E DEIXO A SEGUINTE FRASE PRA VCS REFLETIREM.**

**-SE O SONHO ACABOU,NÃO DESISTA,AINDA HÁ EMPADAS,COXINHAS E BOLOS DE CENOURA NA PRÓXIMA PADARIA...SE VOCÊ DER SORTE PODE ATÉ ACHAR SONHO LA TAMBÉM....**


End file.
